halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Darkness Emo Skull/Archivo2
Bien :D Graxias, apenas me entere que el boton de insertar plantilla ya esta en uso :D Prueba 2: William Miguel Santana Carrion 02:18 20 may 2011 (UTC) :D Si, no hay problema Craneos, oye en la plantilla de articulo destacado esta Mmmm creo que mal porque antes que corrigiera el articulo (Vatasar C..) decia "destacado por la UNSC como el mas destacado" y ese error mio ya lo cambie en el articulo pero falta corregirlo en la plantilla. Omega fuera.. . . William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:24 24 may 2011 (UTC) Un favor Hola Alonso,queria pedirte un favor,podrias cambiarle el color a rojo de esta imagen cono hiciste con el rifle de plasma version varumee,si pudieras me gustaria que el rojo fuera igual de apagado que el azul oroginal.R-02 15:59 24 may 2011 (UTC)thumb|272px|Esta seria la imagen Crear categoría: Universo-707 Como puedo crar una categoría de mi universo (Universo-707) ? Es que la agrego a un artículo pero no existe. Gracias por tu atención [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px :Discusión 18:39 24 may 2011 (UTC) Error Hola venia a decirte que me has enviado la spiker roja a mi, y yo no soy jose, fíjate bien en el mensaje XD. Lo de la categoría si que era para mi, muchas gracias. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px :Discusión 11:54 25 may 2011 (UTC) Peticiones Hola Alonso, me he vuelto muy activo aquí en la fanon y quería hacerte unas peticiones XD La primera... Podrías crear una categoría que fuera Ciudades y otra que fuera UEG (Govierno unido de la Tierra)? Y la segunda... Podrías crear una plantilla de planetas (infobox de planeta) los campos podrían ser: (si estan entre parentesis quiere decir que creo que no son necessarios) Nombre Imagen Habitantes Población Gobierno (Diámetro) (Temperaturas) Ciudad Capital (Batallas) (Clima) Y si consideras que se tienen que poner otros, como quieras =) Gracias por tu atención. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px :Discusión 19:23 25 may 2011 (UTC) :D Graxias Craneos, las imagenes lamentablemente no podran ser al formato de Halo: Reach pero si podre sacarlas de Halo 3, bien. Oye una pregunta, los universos "legalmente" se pueden entrelazar??? Omega fuera. William Miguel Santana Carrion 22:30 25 may 2011 (UTC) Tenemos SPOTLIGHT! Nuev@s Usuari@s vendran a la Wiki pues ya tenemos SPTLIGHT!Y quiero que les den la Bievenida amablemente,haganlo pues no beneficiara a TODOS! y asi seremos una WIKI conocida. Wiki Halo Fanon Feliz,Usuari@s Felicez! 14:52 28 may 2011 (UTC) Y aquí viene... Imagen y lema para la portada (?) Lema: Han regresado para forjar el futuro. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 19:03 5 jun 2011 (UTC)thumb|396px Malentendido Oye el proyecto (que es a nivel de la industria) BHJ es el principal, no es Doctora Chakwas, ella solo fue la ideadora como Frank Gil y Carl Mark (Steam y Mark). Es de la UNSC, no tiene una empresa privada como Industrias Mark, en fin Frank Gil = Doctora Chakwas, Black Hells Jumpers = Steam/Mark. No me gusta esta confucion >-< Nota: ya le puse imagen a STEAM y a IM (Industrias Mark) William Miguel Santana Carrion 19:35 7 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿...? Hola Alonso 3C, te envío este mensaje por que me pediste un lema y una imagen para no se que de mi universo para la portada, las tienes en el apartado 58 "y aquí viene...", pero para que son exactamente? [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 15:22 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tu atención. :D Graxias Me parece muy buena idea Craneos, Graxias, la wiki no quiero que solo pongan articulos de un renglon para hacer una pequeña historia, sino que lo que quiero es que de cada articulo la persona que la invente se cree un mundo e imagine Halo a su modo. Por eso ya cree el articulo de Potenciadores (es la conexion Spartan a algun objeto electronico) donde viene todos los tipos y modos de los potenciadores. (desde la de los BHJ, Steam, Ghost, y Marks). De nuevo Graxias :D William Miguel Santana Carrion 01:23 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Bien :D De nuevo graxias y si ,algun dia comprare la Gold que esta en Blockbuster jejeje. Dos cosas: #Que te inspiro a jugar o a meterte a Halo??? A mi fueron las guerras de ciencia ficcion como Star Wars e Invasion. #Ya vi tu perfil en Bungie.net/Halo_3 y ya le pondre la foto nueva a Luis-087 :D William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:10 10 jun 2011 (UTC) El amanecer de los conos Oye hay muchas imagenes de hombres cono en Bungie.net y me estaba preguntando porque no hacer una gueera contra los conos, ya tengo el final (inspirada por una imagen) donde los conos ya estar arrasando el mundo y tres spartans (aun desconocidos) estan para deternerlos. Eso es un poco raro e inservible pero imaginate. . . hombres cono matarona al Equipo Viper (el azul) y al equipo Cobra (el rojo). :DD ya vez ya me invente una nueva historia jajaja (no universo :F) William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:29 10 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias por tu preocupacion (me sorprende que alex no me ha preguntado por que, pero bueno el anda en su mega inutil pelea contra Comun) como sea tu dejaos, completare algunos poniendo la historia de misiones pasadas y cosas asi, lastima que quede como idiota :P Ediskrad327 23:43 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :/ el tiempo Hay muchos proyecto aqui, la verdad Las Guerras de los Conos es un buen proyecto pero falta tiempo, hay muchas imagenes pero caresemos de una historia firme que conecte con otras. . . La verdad lo seguire pensando :D Continuare la lucha contra el Doctor Valtasar Chernanco y sus Cyber Tracks jajaja (inventandome mas cosas) William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:46 10 jun 2011 (UTC) calidad veo que has puesto la imagen y lema de mi universo gracias!! Pero hay un problema, al adaptar la imagen a las dimensiones necesarias se ha reducido la calidad. Podrías probar con esta imagen que te dejaré aquí (es la misma pero con arreglos) ??? Archivo:Obef.jpg Portada Hola Alonso,esta seria la imagen para la portadaArchivo:Black_Arrow_III.jpg Respecto al lema seria: Sube a bordo y el subtitulo: Una nueva guerra esta a punto de empezar ALEXANDROVICH 14:41 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Sabias que? Bueno,pon los que tu quieras,es que los que estan ahora son de los primeros universos,entonces... Los unicos que no tendrias que cambiar serian los de William,ya que son los mas recientes. R-02 13:17 15 jun 2011 (UTC) ALONSO, I need you! Hola, necesito saber con urgencia como se incrusta (como subir) un video en un artículo, blog, etc. Gracias por tu atención. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 13:57 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Normas de la Wiki JaJaJa, es que me inspiré de la Halopedia. Ya que eres un administrador obviamente lo puedes cambiar. PD: Conectate al Facebook ahorita Por Favor. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 00:21 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Bien :D Si la skin se ve un poco rara pero almenos se ve bien. . .estoy viendo el cambio de Skin en Halopedia. La frase que inventaste para las normas y reglas de la wiki esta genial =) Omega fuera. William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:24 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Son solo. . . #Halopedian - http://www.halopedian.com/Main_Page #Halo Nation - http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page #Halopedia - http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia #Gruntipedia - http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page #Halo Fanon - http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page #Halo No Canon - http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Halo_Fanon #Halo Mods - http://halomods.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page #Halo Machimina - http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Machinima_Main_Page #Halo Wiki - http://halowiki.net/p/Main_Page reachwiki.net y Halo Role Play no cuentan por copiarse o enfocarse en cosas ya hechas. . . .los mas destacados del continente . William Miguel Santana Carrion 01:54 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :) Si, recuerda q la wiki tambien es mía. Bueno, solo tego 1 pregunta. ¿Por que todas las páginas tienen hasta abajo la sección de comentarios? [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 19:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Halo-111 Hola Alonso,queria que revisaras una cosa y rapido Todas las infoboxes creo que han sido modificadas,sin querer,por Halo-111,ya que se repite constantemente una imagen que el ha subido,podrias revisarlas,por favor,todos los articulos con infobox estan seriamente dañados. R-02 14:00 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Yo lo arreglo, no te tomes la molestia Alonso, quiero sentirme util por que estuve inactivo Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 15:31 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero que demonios! Arrrhhh!!, todo mi universo lleno de esa maldita imagen!! xd... y no me digas que tendré que reeditar cada uno de los artículos..., bueno, voy a ver si encuentro una solución (creo que ha sido Halo-111 también) [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 15:52 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Por el código en vigor de la UNSC 17838|||opusalfabravo!!!//!¡'---4583 inicio la reconstrucción del Universo-707, si necessitan ayuda, avisen. Keep it clean Pffff, pero no puedo hacer nada, no encuentro solución a no ser que se pueda hacer como un flashback a la wikia... Plantilla de IMG. thumb|152px Alonso,esque soy nuevo en esto i no me aclaro mucho,¿podrias decirme como puedo poner una plantilla en la imagen de mi universo?es que lo e intentado por mi cuenta i no me sale.(respondeme en mi discusion, i gracias por adelantado) Jefe Maestro S-117 19:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Kis-Sitls Industries VS Corporación aragon Hola ALONSO 3CRANEOS, quería pedirte si puedes decir que Kis-Sitls también le hace competenca a la Corporación aragon en dicho artículo, a cambio, si quieres, mencionaré la corporación aragon en Kis-Sitls Industries. NO es un entrelazo entre universos, simplemente la menconas, pero no la expandes. PD: por cierto, si necesitas un logo para la la Corporación aragon avísame, tengo material interesante =D [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 10:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Jefe Maestro S-117 11:03 25 jun 2011 (UTC)Alonso,tengo un prblema,y es que en la palntillade uno de mis personajes(Johny S-118),la imagen dice que es demasiado grande,¿me podrias decir como puedo ponerla?Por adelantado,gracias.(responde en mi dicusión o deja un comentario en Johny S-118. P.D.:como no la podia poner es la que esta justo encima de la plantilla. Pelican STEAM Oye Alfonso,te importaria si el Pelican STEAM,aperece enun articulo que estoi haciendo,es la Operación Destello Solar,creo que sol saldrá un par de veces ahora mismo solo a salido una i estan apunto de derribarlo,piensatelo i sinó,usare un Pelican normal.Jefe Maestro S-117 08:36 26 jun 2011 (UTC) P.D. Gracias. perdona otro mensaje pero el problema del mensje que te envie de la foto ja esta solucionado,Raysel me a ajudado. P.D.:Porfavor Disculpen las molestias.Jefe Maestro S-117 08:41 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Esquadrón Oye,soy Jefe Maestro S-117 se que soi un poco pesado,pero esque el escuadron de Spartans que estoy haciendo lo voi a hacer de forma de que cada Spartan sea de una clase,uno Spartan STEAM,otro Spartan MARK...bueno así asta pedir permiso a los demas usarios i ti para dejarme hacer a un Spartan de cada clase. P.D.:Siquires tu como cualquier usuario de esta Wiki podeis ayudarme a hacer crecer mi universo i a la inversa,yo os ayudaré con los vuestros.Jefe Maestro S-117 15:19 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Ofensas Hola ALONSO que tal estas? Bueno, te escribo este mensaje porque alguien, que creo que es Juan Carlos Sanchez de la Halopedia, ha escrito mensages ofensivos en el artículo Universo-707 referentes a este mismo. Podrias borrarlos por favor? =D Te estaría muy agradecido, gracias por tu atención. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 17:27 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Si Hola,eh vuelto! Solo queria decirte que seguire editando y no te preocupes por nada 22:56 26 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Buena idea! Hola soy Funkifan y me parece buena la idea de poner plantillas en mis paginas que he hecho. Gracias funkifan 01:03 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Sí Sí, si volvere. En vacaciones es probable, ya que tengo weba. NI SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A TACO 01:05 28 jun 2011 (UTC)[[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 'Plantilla y gracias' Por cierto, como le hago para hacer una plantilla? PD: Muchas gracias por el link funkifan 01:06 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Proyecto de la Wiki Oye ya llevo mas de 2 semanas de ya aver editado Wiki Halo Fanon:Entrelazo de Universos y no eh visto que lo anuncies o algo, que paso? Omega William Miguel Santana Carrion 02:14 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de armas Ya le puse a mis paginas de que universo son, pero no se como poner las plantillas de armas en las armas. Me podrias ayudar? funkifan 02:23 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Igualmente, gracias Me diste las gracias por que te ordené la wikia. Yo también te las doy por la ayuda que me has dado, la que me das, y la que me darás :P hahaha ¡¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!! Sobre lo del blog fanologs, estoy a favor de la discusión en artículos si hay algun limpiador de comentarios malos, un keep it cleaner. PD: Te he vuelto ha ordenar la discusión, hahahah! ¡Saludos de mi parte! Atentamente, [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 09:27 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Graxias :D siempre ando al pendiente de "mis" wikis jeje me molesta que las editen sin saber como y que hagan un revoltijo. Lo bueno esque Halopedia ya tiene a varios usuarios, Mass Effect Wiki no hay nadie, solo yo trabajando y Wiki Halo Fanon donde estoy trabajando mas. William Miguel Santana Carrion 01:57 1 jul 2011 (UTC) No problem Jaja... Espero no haberte asustado. De verdad, sólo quería ver como reaccionabas. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes:.◄ 02:00 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Mi Armor Hola alonso me haces un favor? Te podrias poner casxo recon hombros CQC y pecho waypoint? a se me olvidaba los olores blanco y rojo PD:y descargas la imagen desde Bungie.net POR FAVOR 18:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Si, bueno lo encontre como nuevo en Wiki Labs y asi compondremos historias para entrelazarlas o responderemos preguntas :D William Miguel Santana Carrion 21:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola ALONSO. Si, veo el chat (de repente un día lo vi sin más) pero solo cuando estoy en wiki actividad en la columna de la derecha. Espero que te sirva. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 21:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat No se, ahora estoy en el chat y antes he estado hablando por el chat con raysel, noble6 y william así que funciona =D [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 22:24 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:re:chat Haber si me explico: Vas a "Actividad reciente" después a la columna de la derecha debajo de donde te pone añadir página hay el botón para entrar en el chat, pulsas y ya te entra, mira te pongo una imagen thumb|left|400px [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 22:38 1 jul 2011 (UTC) hOLA? Que pasa we, tienes alguna cosa que te perturve??? Ya no has editado en horas :( William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) si la puedes usar si kieresthumb|un amigo la del hud ke puse en mi personaje 7 Correo Mi correo es: william_m.s.c@hotmail.com Tambien puedes buscarme en Facebook jeje William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:43 4 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Manos a la obra! Desde ayer por la nocha hasta ahora que me he despertado han pasado muchas cosas (youtube, plantilla de organizaciones, tengo que modificar varios artícuos, hacer cosas en otros foros, deviantart) y tengo un gran lapsus, en cuanto pueda te envío el vídeo, ahora son las 11:37 hora española, te lo enviaré por la tarde. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 09:37 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Las Votaciones no van ha servir... Hola ALONSO, soy Espartannoble6. Ahora acabo de mirar el post de las Votaciones para Administrador, ¿Y que conclusión he sacado? No van a servir para nada. ALONSO, tu te vas a quedar dado a que tu realmente cuidas la wikia. Raysel, nadie ha votado a favor o en contra, excepto yo,(a favor), por lo que se va a quedar. Alex, Yo y william (creo), botamos en contra de él dado a su baja actividad. Pero Zonder, que no se que intereses tiene, tu, megaagente, votasteis a favor, y una cosa que me molestó, Alex se votó a favor de él mismo!!!! William: Yo boté a favor y creo que nadie ha votado, se va a quedar gracias a mi voto, se lo merece (y no voy a borrar mi voto). Ediskard: Bueno, ediskard, yo y william votamos en contra y Katarn a favor, por lo que ediskard se marcha por ahora, pero como muchos usuarios no podran con su orgullo, va a quedarse al final. Nobleseis, nadie a dado voto, así que se va a quedar, simplemente por o tener votos. Pero, si veo una oportunidad, no me rendiré, =D Bueno, nos vemos =D [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 10:20 6 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: LOL, mola el cambio de la plantilla en obras, esta muy chulo =D voy a mirar otras. Estoy Molesto Halonso, ayer no pude hablar bien contigo, pero, estoy algo molesto, no contigo, sino con la Fanon. Tu eres mi amigo y espero que puedas entender: Los Administradores actuales se van a quedar, todos, almenos a los que están hechando que al parecer son Ediskrad y yo. Como demonios se atreven a hecharme estos tipos? Yo soy el creador, sin mi, no habría una P*ta Mierda! (Perdón por las Palabras jeje) Edis es el Co-Fundador, además, sin él nunca me habría unido a la Halopedia para empezar, quien lo quite será removido de sus Cargos de Burocrata, además de que recibirá una Expulsión de 2 Semanas. Por ahora ningun usuario se va a hacer administrador y ningun usuario se va a ir. ok? Si quieren agregar un Admin sin quitar a ninguno de los establecidos, ok, haganlo, pero si hacen lo contrario van a decear revertir ediciones.... Bueno, espero y no lo tomes mal, no es para NADA algo contra tí, para comenzar, tu votaste a mi Favor, estoy molesto con los que me quieren sacar... Si me quitan los Cargos, me los volveré a poner una y otra vez.... [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 14:09 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta... Una pregunta Alonso,¿Como puedo añadir mas secciones a mis articulos i universos aparte de las predeterminadas?Jefe Maestro S-117 17:22 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Vottaciones Hola,solo quisiera saber si borraste las votaciones por que no las ayo y segun lo que lei en tu discusion usuarios de Halopedia que nunca habian editado,votaron por alex es asi? 18:23 6 jul 2011 (UTC) :D Ya vote por el que creo que es mejor. William Miguel Santana Carrion 18:27 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Viernes thumb|260px FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 3CR :D ESPERAMOS PASTEL NO VIRTUAL William Miguel Santana Carrion 19:46 8 jul 2011 (UTC) :D Por un buen amigo Omega Fuera William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:04 8 jul 2011 (UTC) FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS COMPA Bueno no preguntes como me entere pero deberia aber algo para que los demas supieran cuando cumples en fin te lo mereces como administrador de la canon y ful editor de la Halopedia y quisas de la Gears pedia (ya la deje abandonada) pero el tema es que hoy se celebra un magico dia ase esactamente ase eones (años) nacio un gran ser y amigo (no es el jefe maestro) pero su nobleza LA COMPARTE ESA persona era vos Y hoy me es un placer ser editor de la wikia y en nombre de yo mismo y el resto de los editorees de la halopedia y la canon te deseo un FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS que disfrutes este dia al maximo que la goces con tu familia tus amigos (y con un par de buenas amigas :D ) TE LO MERECES COMPA esperamos ser algun dia tan grande e importante como vos y seguir tus pasos para alcansar nuestras metas con eso me despido compa no sin antes esigirte mi parte del pastel ( no me vayas a salir con un trozo de carne de bungie, la ultima ves que me hicieron pase con indigestion :p ) y a parte de pastel me refiero a que me ayudes con mi firma .________. y que no te olvides que tienes grandes amigos y compañeros que te apoyan por ello siempre que necesites algo no dudes en pedirmelo sera un placer y todo un honor ayudarte por cierto te dedico esta entrada compa ASME,,,, CLICK MAL PENSADO.... Bueno con eso me despido no olvides lo que te dije compa te deseo nuevamente felis cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos mas..... SALUDOS COMPA ^_^ Wikimensajes 02:00 9 jul 2011 (UTC) By SHORELESS ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marine:'''Transceptor quemado, visor hecho polvo...¿Sabes cuanto cuesta este equipo hijo? '''Jefe maestro: ¡Pregúntaselo a Movistar! Bueno ALONSO, el jueves por la noche, estaba tan tranquilo en el chat y de repente el internet se apagó...había mueto. (se chamuscó) En primer lugar, pido disculpas por mi baja actividad en la fanon. (estos 2 días, siempre...por culpa de movistar!!!!) En segundo lugar, sé que llega tarde, por culpa de telefónica, pero, FELICIDADES!!!!! Y aquí te dejo mi regalo!!! thumb|left|600px Y aquí se despide un servidor [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| ¡Speak Up! ]] 10:15 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Venga, venga, vamos a jugar al "Sabias que..." ~ Kelly-171, Líder del equipo Icefog Vale, empiezo yo: Sabias que...El Viernes fue el cumpleaños del Presidente de Zarminia ALONSO 3CRANEOS? ~ Nick-257, Técnico armamentístico del equipo Icefog. O.o, y no lo felizitamos? ~ Kelly-171 No... ~ Nick-257 Por culpa de akira-167 que no pudo arreglar el maldito NETCOM ~ Kelly-171 Le dije a Vyrant que le felicitara por nosotros ~ Akira-167, Miembro de Inteligencia del Equipo Icefog Espera ¿qué? Y como demonios le avisaste si el NETCOM estaba estropeado... ~ Kelly-171 Simplemente por radio...al final yo pude felicitar por radio a ALONSO :D ~ Akira-167 O.o, -_____-", xd ~ Kelly y Nick. Plantilla: En Obras Hola ALONSO, el otro día te dije que habías cambiado la plantilla en obras y tu me dijiste que tu no habías hecho nada, pero mira, creo que la ha hecho William, pregúntale, pero esta muy chida la plantilla, te la dejo aquí. Pregúntale. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| ¡Speak Up! ]] 11:01 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Alonso, como veras en la actividad reciente, he creado un nuevo universo. El problema es que no se que como poner la plantilla donde se pone por ej. la informacion biografica. Me podrias decir como se pone? Criscooper123 02:06 11 jul 2011 (UTC) TENGO UN PROBLEMA! Oye Alfonso,¡se me a borrado el articulo de Johny S-118(menos la pagina),podrias borrar la pagina? ya la volvere a hacerJefe Maestro S-117 18:41 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ESO FUE RAPIDO GRACIAS ALOSNO DEBERIAS DEJAR EL CHAT CONECTADO YA DEBO IRME VEO QUE DESAPARECIO LA SUBCATEGORIA PERO DOS PREGUNTAS QUE NECESITO PARA SER ADMINISTRADOR DE LA FANON SEGUNDO SI FUERA ADMINISTRADOR PODRA ABER EDITADO LAS SUBCATEGORIAS????????? Y CUAL ES EL CODIGO DE LAS PLANTILLAS USARIOS SALUDOS quiero ser adminitrador al menos de esta fanon necesito responsabilidades posdata: no me dijiste lo de como aser que cuando le agan clik a mi migaen de firma vaya a mi perfil Wikimensajes 05:04 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Un Fallo mas. . . . Lo siento, un intento mas por mejorar la portada, segun el HTLM estaba todo correcto no se que salio mal, creo que la seccion "End column" no siervio o se modifico, nadamas edite el "Sigenos en Face". . . y "la encuesta", y subie "las entradas de Blog" ''arriba del Siguenos. . . Apenado de estos fallos. . . Omega xC William Miguel Santana Carrion 19:00 13 jul 2011 (UTC) no sirvio :'( pues no men sigue diferente a la tuya intene de todo tu imagen es la unica en toda la wikia que al aserle clik te envia a una direcion :P ademas de que las fuente de letras siguen grandes en fin para no molestarte mas y como mi peticion de ser administrador en un futuro lejano ( quisas en halo 4 )[ ni tanto] quiero que me enseñes ese lenuaje de wikia para diseñar plantillas y lo basico por favor quiero aprender de lo que me puedan place rpor cierto es un honor ser el amigo de todos (incluso de alex y de los que no conosco) quiero aprender de mis errores aprender a ser responsable y os estria agradecido mucho con ustedes saludos compa ^_^ 117px|Link=User:SHORELESS Wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 06:06 15 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: ENCONTRE A MI VIEJO AMIGO DE YOUTUBE ISO UNA IAMGEN PARECIDA PERO TIENE EL LOGO SETIMA COLUMNA ESPERO ASER ESA IMAGEN EN ALGUN MAPA ME GUSTARIA HUBIERA UN PROGRAMA DE EDICION DE ARMADURAS EN PUNTOS DE MAPS SERIA COOL 2 Tengo 2 Preguntas a y antes gracias por la informacion #Cuantas ediciones para ser Staff,Administrador o Burocrata? #Eres Miticio y Legendario y que soy yo(comparado a tus ediciones seria un Cabo) Gracias por tu atencion y una cosa mas hice una pagina de vehiculo pero no la encuentro,se me olvido el nombre la hice sin estar registrado o lo soñe.Bueno gracias¡ Tenny10 02:44 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Infobox Raza Buenas, en mi universo me gustaria poder crear mis propias razas. Si es posible me gustaria que hicieras una infobox con estos datos ( Te pondre un ejemplo con los humanos ): - Nombre comun: Humano - Nombre cientifico: Homo Sapiens - Altura ( media ): 1,80 m - Peso ( media ): 80 kg - Longevidad. 80 años - Planeta natal: Tierra - Nivel tecnologico: Nivel 3 ( http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Technological_Achievement_Tiers ) http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Axsisel Wiki TV Voy a logearme en You Tube como WikiHaloFanon para subir el videode mi universo desde el canal de la wiki si? William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:20 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Headers Aquí están los dos: Archivo:Wiki top bar Halo Fanon.png Archivo:Wiki top bar Halo Fanon Kurt2.png Footer Hola, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Luego te envió el Footer para que quede parejo. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 03:12 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Footer Archivo:Wikia_bottom_bar_fanon.png Hola, como te lo prometí, aquí esta el footer para la wiki. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross''']] (Talk-Discusión ) 05:02 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Error arreglado. . . Desde que me uni me pregunte porque la plantilla de los universos (la infobox) estaba fallando, ya sabes poner el texto CSS que estaba abajao, lo ponia arriba. Estube detalladamente observando la fuente de la plantilla y detecte el problema, comensaba con William Miguel Santana Carrion 03:19 21 jul 2011 (UTC)